Love For The Forsakened
by ravenbb1116
Summary: After Robin and Cyborg are taken by Ninjas, Raven, BB and Star go to the Hidden Leaf Village and get guarded by Team 7. But Raven and Gaara merge minds for far too long and are plauged by each others past... And who wants the Titans anyway?


"Come on Kakashi - Sensei tell us! What's the next mission?!" Naruto asked, eagerly awaiting his teams new mission. "Alright calm down, It's a guarding mission." Kakashi answered. "A guarding mission, how lame!" Sakura groaned. "But this mission is different. These teens your guarding, they have... unique qualities." Kakashi said. "What do you mean by 'unique'?" Sasuke asked. "They have specail abilities but they are not Shinobi. Naruto you will guard BeastBoy, Sakura will guard Starfire and Sasuke will guard Raven." Kakashi instructed. "What kind of a name is Beastboy?!" Naruto said. "Starfire? That's a pretty name," Sakura replied. "Raven, huh?" Sasuke grunted."They were recently attacked by Shinobi and two of their temamates were captured." Suddenly the door opened and three strangers walked into the room: A tall girl with orange skin and a purple two piece top. She had green eyes and red hair, a green-skined boy with green hair and eyes with a dark purple and black one piece suit and a girl with a dark blue cloak on. Her hood was up, but they could see she had violet eyes. "Here they are now," Kakashi told his students. He shook the tall girl's hand. "Are these the Shinobi?" She asked. He nodded and she broke into a smile. "I am Starfire from Tamerain and it is glorous to meet you all!" She said, happily. Sakura went up to her and said. "Hi I am Sakura Haruno and I will be guarding you." The two girls shook hands. Naruto went up to Beastboy. "So, Im guessing your Beastboy?" He asked. "The one and only " Beastboy grinned. "I am Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto said. Sasuke went up to Raven but with out looking at her said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." In a untrested tone. " Hello,Im Raven," She replies in her emotionless voice. MEANWHILE... Temari and Kankuro were bored with nothing to do, Gaara was looking out of the window when he suddenly stood up and said as his right hand twitched. "Daeva's here," He bagan walking out of the door. Kankuro was gonna go after him when Temari said. "Didn't you hear it in his voice? It's not his own, who ever this 'Daeva' is they must be powerful," Temari said. MEANWHILE... "Well why don't you guys get to know each other?" Kakashi jumped out of the window. "So dudes, how about a tour of the city?" BB asked. "Village," Raven corrected him. "So, how about a tour of the Village?" He asked. They nodded and were walking though the city when Sakura asked "Why are you green?" They stopped walking and eveyone looked at BB. "When I was little, I got a disease, My father injected an antidote in me. It saved my life, only problem is that my skin turned green and I can morph into any animal I want." BB explained. "Yeah right," Naruto scoffed. BB then morphed into a wolf, then a snake then a eagle. "Whoa," Gasped Naruto and Sakura. Evan Sasuke looked impressed, but he only showed it for a moment. "Told ya," BB bragged to Naruto. "Starfire, Raven do you have abilites as well?" Sakura asked. They nodded. "I have super alien strength, I can shoot laser eye beams and I can throw Starbolts." Starfire explained. "Aliens huh?" Naruto said doubtfully. "If demons can exist, why not aliens?" Raven asked. The all looked at her. "How do you know if demons exist?" Naruto asked. " Because you have one inside you," She answered in her normal tone of voice. Naruto's blood suddenly turned to ice. _How did she know that? She never came here before.._ Naruto thought. "How do you know that?" Sasuke asked. "I can sense other demons if they are nearby," She replied. "What do you mean other...?" Sasuke asked. She paused. She had given herself away. She cursed herself in her mind and said. "My mother was a human woman...My father is a demon." She answered. The three gasped. Starfire and BeastBoy shared an uneasy glance _"Why is Raven even more creepy when she talks about demons?"_Beastboy thought. Naruto's head went down and his fists clenched. "Tell me...what is your father's name?" He asked in a voice that wasnt' his own. "Raven you don't have to-" Starfire began but Raven cut her short. "His name isTrigon The Terrible," She answered. Naruto grabbed her throat so fast her hood fell off, revealing a red symbol in the middle of her forehead and said. "I knew you where that bastard's child! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Raven didn't even flinch.She had dark purple hair. "He needs my soul away from my flesh, so if you kill me, you would be helping him.. like a good little pet you are," Raven replied. "What are you waiting for? Snap my neck.Or is that boy your imprisoned in is to much for you?" She challenged. He paused. Raven sensed Naruto was struggling to get back in control of his body so she put her hand on his arm and sent a dark electrical shock through his body. He fell on his knees, paralyzed for the moment. Raven put her hood back up and said. "The real Naruto should be okay in a few minutes." She started walking in the village headed towards the forest with Sasuke walking after her...

Raven's Guardian Demon

Sakura went to Naruto's side. "Naruto...are you okay?" She asked. He nodded. "What did she do to me?" Naruto asked Starfire and Beastboy.  
They looked at each other then Starfire spoke up. "Raven said you had a demon inside you, So when it attacked Raven through you, she helped you regain control over your body by shocking the demon's spirit." Starfire explained. "That's why your body isn't in any pain," BB chipped in. "Your right," Naruto agreed. "Believe me Naruto, if she wanted you killed, you'd already be dead by now." BB said. "_Is she really that powerful?" _Sakura thought. "That mark I saw on her forhead, what does it mean?" Naruto asked. "It..it represents her demonic heritage." Starfire answered.

Sasuke watched Raven from a distance while she walked through the forest. _What is this girl capable of?_ He thought. "Sasuke..." Raven started to say. "I-I feel alot of hatred and vengence coming from you, Why is that?" She asked. Sasuke then jumped down from the tree he was in. " How do you know?" He asked. Raven sighed. "I'm an empath, I am able to feel and feed off of other poeple's emotions..and sometimes their memories as well." Raven explained. "Can you control that power?" He asked. "No.. it's automatic, one of the many qualities I have thanks to my father," She said sarcasticly. "What other powers do you have?" Sasuke asked. "I also have telekinesis,but it requires use of my own emotions. The more I feel, the energy is unleashed. I can also heal wounds from myself and others, but not just the physical wounds. The emotional as well." Raven answered. "What if you use your emotions?" Sasuke asked. "I might lose control and everyone around me will die." She said. "How can you heal wounds?" Sasuke asked. Raven held out her hand "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." A black dagger apeared. Before Sasuke could react, Raven threw it at Sasuke. It hit just below the shoulder. Raven went up to him and her hands became light blue and so did his cut.Sauke watched as the bleding stopeed and his cut closed. Raven glanced at Sasuke's neck "What's that-" Raven was cut short as they both got shocked. Raven groaned. "You ok?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah I-" Raven became quiet. Sasuke noticed her eyes became white. Raven then held her shoulder. "What is this...? It's warm and wet..Mother what is it?...BLOOD!! IT'S MY BLOOD!!" She screamed. Sasuke gasped as he remembered Gaara scream those exact words. "Raven!" Sasuke grabbed her "I feel alot of negitive emotions around here." She said. Raven then saw feathers. "A Genjutsu!" She heard Sasuke say. Her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep. "Release!" Sasuke said. Suddenly two Shinobi emerged. They were both wearing hoods so he couldn't see the head bands. One then vanished and appeared behind Raven and picked her up. Sasuke quickly turned around. "Stay focased on me!" The one behind Sasuke said. He turned his attention back and throw some shuriken at the Ninja. He dodged it and made a few handsigns "Clone Jutsu!" The one shinobi became four. While Sasuke was distracted the other Ninja took off with Raven. He stopped a little ways from the fighting.

"Wake up!" A harsh voice comanded. Raven awoken to find she was being held by a Shinobi. Raven glanced around her forest surroundings. "Where is Sasuke?" She demaded. "That boy that was with you? He's a little busy right," He said. _Damn...my powers I can't use them... She thought._ "Where are your friends?" He demanded. Raven didn't say anything as her attention was on a boy that was right behind them, his cold light blue eyes staring into her violet ones. He had light brown hair and a red symbol on the right side of his forehead. A_ll those emotions I was feeling earlier...they were all coming from him!! _She thought. "Answer me! Where are-" He stopped,noticing sand was covering his legs. "What the-" Before he could say his final word. the boy said in a cold voice. " Desert Coffin" The sand wrapped around the Ninja's entire body, forcing him to let go of Raven. Raven landed on one knee, unable to move. He floated in the air. The boy didn't move. The Shinobi screamed in pain. "Desert Funeral," The boy finally said. Blood plattered on him and Raven. She couldn't move and she couldn't look away either. His expressionless face formed into a sinister grin. He slowly advanced toward her...


End file.
